Machines for forming and filling dunnage units from sheets of plastic are known. Machines which produce dunnage units by inflating preformed pouches in a preformed web are also known. For many applications, machines which utilize preformed webs are preferred.
Typically, the of sides of adjacent dunnage units formed from a preformed web are connected by perforations. For example, published United States Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0042191 (assigned to the Assignee of the present application) discloses a web and method for making fluid filled units. United States patent Application Publication Pub. No. 2006/0042191 is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety